


When They Finally Saved the Day

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kinda, idk about the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: If you asked her four months ago, Marinette would've told you that the day they defeated Hawkmoth was the best day of her life.





	

If you asked her four months ago, Marinette would've told you that the day they defeated Hawkmoth was the best day of her life, that that was the day her life went back to normal. 

The day after Hawkmoth’s defeat, she went to Master Fu’s shop when he contacted her and gave him her miraculous back. She left the shop that day with a smile on her face. 

Her smile shouldn't be misunderstood. Marinette loved being Ladybug, but it was a lot to handle for a seventeen-year-old. 

For the first time in years, Marinette got to school early and had more energy from a good night of sleep. 

After a few days, she started to miss it. Being a normal teenager was boring, and she was tired from not getting as much exercise as she used to. She was lonely without Tikki.

She missed his jokes, and his company, and him.

He had become her normal.

The worst part about it now was that she couldn’t even remember the stupid excuse she’d given to Chat Noir as to why they still couldn’t share their identities. That was her biggest regret.

Marinette took up running to distract herself. 

It helped for about a week, but then it just felt like she was always running; running from her thoughts; running from her memories; running from her emotions; running from herself.

After a few months, Marinette got tired and just stopped running. She’d take long walks and not realize where she was going until her feet stopped. Marinette would end up at their favorite spots to hang out. She spent many nights scrolling through the seemingly endless stream of pictures on The Lady Blog.

That was how she found out that the blog’s forums were still very alive. 

There was a variety of things there; Some messages thanked Chat Noir and Ladybug, others were theories about who they were, and the ones she hated the most- people claiming to be Ladybug or Chat Noir.

She looked through many of those that fell into the last category. They were all so obviously fake to her. She hoped if Chat Noir had seen them that he knew it too.

That was when a plan formulated in her mind. She figured it would take a while, and that there would be numerous impersonators, but she had to find him.

She moved her mouse to the top of her screen and clicked sign up.

Username: HisLady

Password: ***********

Marinette created the account and sent a direct message to Alya.

 

_ Dear Alya, _ __   
_ I am Ladybug. I’m not an imposter, and I sincerely hope you believe that. _ __   
_ You run an amazing blog, and it has been an invaluable asset to Chat Noir and me over the years, but as you know our battle is over. _ __   
_ Now, I need your help. _ __   
_ I was an idiot and told Chat Noir that we still couldn’t share our true identities.  _ __   
_ I want to find him -- I need to find him. _ __   
_ I was hoping I could make an official post asking Chat Noir to send me a message. I know there will be people pretending to be him, but I am prepared to deal with that. _ __   
_ Thank you, _ _   
_ __ Ladybug

Marinette got a reply after a few minutes.

_ Ladybug- _ __   
_ It’s been an honor helping you in the best way I could, and I would love to help you one last time in your search for Chat Noir. _ __   
_ I’ve made you an admin, so you can make a post on the blog. _ __   
_ I’ve also created a way for you to 'mark’ the people you deem as not Chat Noir. It works like Twitter’s verification feature, except the mark means they are not who they say they are. It will only be visible to admins, so just you and I. _ __   
_ You can tell the readers to send you a direct message, and then either mark them or message them. _ __   
_ I wish you the best in your search. If you have any questions feel free to message me again. _ _   
_ __ -Alya Cesaire

Marinette sent a short message to Alya thanking her again, then got to work on her message to Chat.

_ Dear Chat Noir, _

‘No, that feels too formal.’

_ Chat- _

‘Too cold.’

Marinette could imagine Tikki sitting on her shoulder. “Just be yourself Marinette.”

_ Minou, _ __   
_ I’m sorry for being an idiot. I never should’ve let you go. _ __   
_ The most I could hope now is that you’re reading this, and if you are, send me a message. _ __   
_ I want to find you and never let you go. _ __   
_ Until then, _ _   
_ __ LB

Marinette hit post then stood up from her desk. She climbed into bed in hopes of getting a good night’s sleep.

When she got to school in the morning she was the only one there. She logged into the Lady Blog and opened her messages.

Overnight, she had gotten more than 50 messages.

Some of them were nice messages of encouragement, hoping that she would find Chat Noir, and wishing them happiness.

And then there were the imposters.

Some of them were so obviously not Chaat that it pained her to read them. Some of them were so littered with puns that it was a degree about Chat Noir. He knew when to tone down the puns, and this was one of those times. Others were just so plain that there was no way it could be him.

_ Dear Ladybug, _ __   
_ I’m so glad you reached out. Do you want to meet me tonight under the Eiffel Tower? _ __   
_ Love, _ _   
_ __ Chat Noir

She automatically dismissed them all and marked them as not Chat Noir.

As her classmates started to come into the class, she logged out and opened a different app on her phone.

“Marinette!”

She looked up to see Alya running towards her.

“Did you see it?”

Of course, Marinette knew what she was talking about, but she decided to feign ignorance.

“See what?”

“Ladybug sent me a message, and she wants to find Chat Noir!”

Marinette formulating a reply in her head when Adrien walked in.

“What’s going on?”

“Oh, Adrien! Hi! Ladybug is trying to find Chat Noir.”

His face lit up.

“Really?”

“Oh, Are you a LadyNoir shipper too?”

He blushed and mumbled a yes as he took his seat in front of them. 

He turned around to face the girls. 

“So how is she doing it?”

“Well, last night I got a message from her asking for my help, so I made her an admin on the blog, so she could make a post.”

Alya pulled it up on her phone and pushed it toward Adrien.

“Want to see it?”

Adrien picked up the phone, and as he read it, a smile grew on his face.

When he finished reading he looked up and handed the phone back to Alya.

“Do you know how it’s going?”

“I was this morning she had at least 50 messages, but it looks like she’s gone through most of them already, and none of them were him.”

“Well, I hope she finds him.”

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class, so Adrien turned back to the front, and they all put their phones away.

Marinette spent the rest of the day wanting to check her messages on the Lady Blog, but she knew she couldn’t because she didn’t want to risk getting caught.

When Marinette got home, she grabbed a pastry from the bakery and went straight to her computer.

Just as she expected, there were more messages waiting for her when she logged on.

She spent hours, that could’ve been spent studying, reading all her messages. She had just finished reading the last one when her mother called her down for dinner.

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t sad she hadn’t found him yet. The fact that she hadn’t gotten a message from him yet brought up a lot of questions for her.

What if he didn’t see it?

What if he never did?

Was this all going to be in vain?

She pushed down these questions and put on a happy face for dinner.

She went back up to her room after dinner and decided to study when she saw that no new messages had come during dinner.

When she finished her last assignment, she got ready for bed, but old habits die hard, so she got on the Lady Blog to once again scroll through the endless feed.

Marinette was watching a video of one of their last battles when a notification popped up. 

She almost went to bed without reading it because it was already late, and it would still be there in the morning, but curiosity got the best of her.

_ M’lady, I was so glad to hear from you. _ __   
_ When I heard you were trying to find me, I was so happy. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day, but that is purr-ty normal for me. _ __   
_ When I sat down to write to you, I realized that I don’t know what to say other than I miss you.  _ __   
_ I miss you so much, Bugaboo. _ __   
_ I know it’s late, but will you meet me for patrol? _ __   
_ I hope you see this tonight, but I will wait for you as long as I have to. _ __   
_ Your Minou, _ _   
_ __ Chat Noir

This was it. This was him.

Oh, how she’d missed his nicknames for her.

There was a half hour until patrol would start. Marinette would have to be quick.

_ Chat- _ __   
_ I’ll see you then. _ _   
_ __ -LB

_ Alya- _ __   
_ I’ve found him. _ __   
_ Thank you so much for your help. _ _   
_ __ -Ladybug

Marinette opened the trapdoor that led out of her room.

“Maman, Papa, I’m gonna go to bed.”

“Alright, sweetie. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Marinette.”

Marinette shut the door and put on a sweater. She went up to her balcony and climbed down the fire escape.

The adrenaline flowing through her from sneaking out hit her in a way sneaking out for an actual patrol never had.

She had to walk fast so she wouldn’t get there too late.

The spot they had chosen was just a random building, but it was their spot.

When she got there she saw a tall blond figure facing away from her. There was no doubt that this was her Chaton.

She ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

“Chaton!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She couldn’t really see him because the sides of their faces were squished together, but she didn’t care because he was here, and she could feel him.

He wrapped arms under her legs to help keep her up.

“Bugaboo! You scared me.”

“I’m sorry Chaton. I just got really excited.”

“Don’t apologize, but can I put you down?”

“Of course.”

He let go of her legs, but before she dropped to the ground, she kissed him on the cheek.Even in the dark, she could see his cheeks grow pink.

Marinette smiled as she slid down his back and set her feet on the ground.

Chat Noir turned around looking at the ground with a small smile on his face. He took her hands, and she looked up at him.

She recognized those handsome green eyes in more ways than one.

“Adrien?”

He looked up

“Marinette.”

Her smile turned shy.

“Hi.”   
  


“You’re Ladybug?”

She dropped her head to look at the ground.

“Are you disappointed?”

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it forcing her to look at him.

“I could never be disappointed in you. Marinette, you are the bravest person I know.”

“No Ladybug is brave. I’m not.”

“I would say running against Chloe for class president is pretty brave, and you are Ladybug, so anything she’s done has always been you.”

He paused.

“If anything, you should be disappointed in me. It turns out Chat Noir, rule bender and heartbreaker, is Adrien Agreste, a goody-two-shoes scared of telling his father no.”

Adrien closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Marinette’s. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but I can’t agree with you. It’s not unfortunate that the guy behind Chat Noir is sweet and gentle, and a bit of a nerd of you ask me.”

She heard him laugh softly at the last part.

“Instead of some guy who only knows how to flirt, you are one of the best people I know, and you are way more than I could’ve ever asked for.”

She pulled back from their embrace just enough to see his face.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yea.”

“I had an enormous crush on you when we were thirteen.”

“Really?”

“Yea. It was really embarrassing. I had pictures of you covering my walls.”

They both blushed.

Adrien stepped the rest of the way out of their embrace and took her hands.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Marinette nodded her head nervously.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Marinette’s bluebell eyes widened, but she nodded her head again.

The kiss was brief, but the love flowing between them was obvious.

Warmth radiated from their cheeks, but neither drew away.

Mere seconds felt like hours to them as they stood in each other's arms.

“I should probably get back home before my parents notice I’m gone.”

Adrien’s face fell.

“Don’t worry Kitty.”

Marinette poked his nose gently which brought his smile back.

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Marinette turned to walk away, but strong arms wrapped around her waist before she could get far.

“Good night Princess.”

“See you tomorrow Chaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite  
> {If I stop being lazy, someday I might make that a link.}


End file.
